


#Avengers

by AnnabelleRowan



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Internet Famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Internet famous Avengers AU drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Avengers

Internet famous Avengers AU where

Tony is a Youtuber who is always doing some mechanic and chemical experiments, and Pepper is the one that's seen at the end of the video with the line „guys he knocked himself out again, I'm afraid that's all for today, I have to call an ambulance now“, and she also manages his account because of course Tony would forget videos don't actually just upload themselves (he’s still working on that app)

Bruce has Instagram with pictures of nature and himself in various #yoga positions and runs an extremely successful Kickstarter with projects that are focused on helping people, saving rainforest and endangered animals

Fury has a twitter account @FuriousFury with millions of followers, but his tweets still get banned all the time because of swear words

Natasha is a fanfiction writer and she used to have an account on ff.net but now is on ao3. She writes under different aliases (Black_Widow, Tsarina, OktobEr , Black_Pearl) and her stories go from ballet AUs to international espionage with OCs

Clint is on LJ and worships bows and arrows – he has posts about the history of archery, latest models (he writes his comments about every piece) and posts pictures of his bows and arrows (the ones he bought or made himself)

Steve and Bucky are mods on a history tumblr about real life experiences in WW2 and about life in general before and during the war, and are mutual followers with Falcon blog that is for soldiers and war veterans, run by Sam who tries to post stuff, but usually ends up answering tons of asks he gets – people sharing their stories and problems, all of them thanking him for his kind words, because he's always thoughtful and has all numbers for help lines and keeps a list of centers where you can meet with others or get some therapy on his sidebar

Thor has a Vine account where he usually puts videos of himself and his friends volunteering in all kinds of events or catastrophes that happen, with an occasional video or two where they're just having a good time and/or Thor keeps handing his hammer to unsuspecting people and smashing cups unintentionally. Lately he puts links under his posts to an astrophysics webpage run by his girlfriend Jane and her team, where an ordinary human can only understand the „You saw a falling star? Something is weird with the sky? Leave us a message and we'll investigate! “ section underneath which is a Darcy’s selfie with Thor


End file.
